Cronus
Cronus is one of the 4 Gods and is the second strongest of them all. Health = 8,000 HP Attacks Amnesia spell - messes up your controls Healing Totem - heals Cronus Chilling Wrath - 3 hearts Lore Long ago in a great kingdom whose name has been lost to time, there lived four mighty gods. Oceanus, ruler of the relentless waves of the sea. Hades, lord of the underworld and wielder of fire. Cronus, master of time and all that has been and will be, and finally Atlas, king of the gods, and father of the other three. For many years they led the kingdom well, halting the advance of the barbarian hordes from the forsaken lands, trapping the evil demon Nex below the great temple of Lüriea, even forcing the plague of the Nalsad back to the deserts of Catour. The kingdom lived in peace until one day, Atlas felt a great disturbance far to the east, on the Cursed Isles. He sent a fleet of his finest ships to investigate, and three years later to the day, the same ships were spotted off the eastern coast of the kingdom. As they neared Flurion, a major trading hub of the ancient kingdom, crowds gathered to welcome home the returning men of the expedition. As the ships docked however, from below decks came not returning heroes, but a horde of undead and terrifying followers of the cult of Vargas Led by Vargas' massive lieutenant Homunculous, the horde attacked the shocked crowds, and defeated the unprepared garrison of the town. Over the next ten years, the might of Atlas and his children managed to hold back the unrelenting onslaught, but slowly they were pushed back to the edge of the capital of the kingdom. There, an agent of Vargas slipped into the god's camp, and poisoned their food and drink. As soon as the gods had drank their wine, they felt the dark magic of Vargas enter their minds. They called their most trusted advisers and told them that they would soon become slaves to Vargas. If the world was to survive, Vargas had to be defeated. As they spoke, a figure walked into the room. Clothed in a dark red cloak, and simple clothing, the stranger told the God's that he could defeat Vargas and send him back to the cursed isles, where he would have to remain so that the power of the shadow pit, deep in the jungles of the largest island, could keep him alive. He also whispered to Atlas what the gods would have to do if they could not find a cure for Vargas' poison. The gods begrudgingly agreed. Without another word, the stranger walked back into the night. The next day, the remainders of the kingdoms army staged a last ditch offensive against Vargas' main force. The Mad King Vargas himself arrived and began slaughtering swathes of the brave defenders. But in the madness, the stranger appeared and attacked Vargas. Each swing of the strangers sword slowly pushed Vargas back, and with a single mighty blow, the stranger shattered Vargas' staff. The dark power inside the staff erupted out, and as Vargas desperately tried to recover, the stranger captured the shadows and contained them inside a strange vial, then with a single stroke, cut off Vargas' head. Vargas' spirit is said to have darkened the sky as it fled back to the cursed isle. But his body began to glow a dark purple, and a black cloud erupted out of it, destroying the capital of the once great kingdom, including the temple of Lüriea, and flinging the kingdom into an unending ice age. The evil Vargas defeated, the Gods locked themselves away in the caverns below the remains of their once great temple, creating guardians to not only keep out those wishing to harness the power of the gods as they slowly turned to evil, but also to keep the gods from freeing themselves. And thus, the Frozen Wastes and the caverns of God Wars was born. And so it has been for many years. Some say Vargas still lives on the Cursed Isles and is waiting for his power to return so he may once again try to capture the gods. None know what happened to the stranger who finally defeated Vargas, as he was never seen again after striking the final blow against the Mad King. Some say that when Vargas returns, the stranger will as well, and he will return the glory of the once great kingdom, and return the land to its once great state.